Love Like Honey
by Wolfism
Summary: In which Sasuke realizes that his boyfriend is a teasing, blonde idiot with his only complaint being the lack of sleep he'd be getting that night.


**Title:** Love Like Honey  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru  
**Summary:** In which Sasuke realizes that his boyfriend is a teasing, blonde idiot with his only complaint being the lack of sleep he'd be getting that night.  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains hard yaoi/lemon and suggestive themes.

* * *

It was late in the night as Sasuke stepped off the plane, carrying with him a steel briefcase in one hand, and a suitcase in the other. The wind was cool, and stars were out; the sound of his shoes scraping against concrete as he sighed, waiting for his taxi to arrive. He looked at the watch on his wrist; 11:06 p.m. It felt like the night would never end, much like the entire week he spent in Tokyo for his business trip. He yawned, tapping his foot on the ground as time ticked by.

Just as he felt his patience grow thinner, the taxi had _finally_ shown up, pulling up in front of him as someone with white hair stepped out and bowed, apologizing for being late. Sasuke shook his head, throwing his luggage in the trunk and then sliding into the backseat. The driver closed the door before sauntering back around to the front. When the ignition started and they began driving down the road, Sasuke's head fell back against the seat, exhaling wearily. It would be another twenty minutes or so before he got home, yet he felt too restless to enjoy a nap. He turned his head, looking out the window and staring blankly at all the lights and buildings that went by. Just as he opted to calm his nerves and attempt to rest, the buzzing vibration of his cell phone went off in his pocket. Great, now who was bothering him?

Groaning, he took out the mobile device, opting to just turn it off until he read the notification on the screen that he had gotten a new message. His curiosity was piqued because, who the hell was texting him in the middle of the night?! He tapped the notification and he was brought to his inbox. It was a message from Naruto. Oh, of course. That makes more sense. He started to read it.

_'I wanna sex you, till you fall fast asleep~'_

Sasuke frowned slightly. Was he seriously sexting him right now? Just as Sasuke started to reply, his phone went off with another notification; it was a message from Naruto again.

_'In the bedroom, listen to the headboard beat~'_

Below the message was an attachment and, "What the hell?" It was a picture of Naruto, leaning against the headboard of the bed, his bare torso showing while the top half of his face was hidden with a smirk on his lips. In his right hand he was pouring what looked like oil onto his chest; his skin gleamed with the slick liquid. Sasuke swallowed. Just what the hell was this blonde idiot doing?

_'Lay your body down, listen to how the mattress squeak~'_

This time it was a picture of Naruto lying down on his side; his stomach showing while fingers traced across his abs. His face was still hidden, but Sasuke could see the stupid grin he was giving him. And... were those rose petals spread on the sheet?

_'I wanna sex you, I ain't stopping 'til I hear you scream~'_

Another picture came through, and Sasuke frowned. This time the camera was angled at Naruto's crotch; his pants were undone, showing a pair of dark blue boxers with his hand slid halfway inside. _'That fucking tease!'_ He was even hard in the picture!

_'Your love's like honey, sticky and slow~'_

There was a pause then, as Sasuke waited for the next message to come through. He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited, before his phone vibrated with another message. His jaw slacked when he saw the next picture Naruto had sent.

_'I gotta have some more!~'_ Naruto was smirking, holding a condom between his teeth while winking his right eye. There was a rose petal in his hair and lower in the picture Sasuke could see him pressing a finger over one of his nipples.

_'Holy shit!'_ Sasuke shifted slightly in his seat, mouth still hanging open, while his pants grew uncomfortably tight. He didn't even notice that the car had stopped about two minutes ago, with the driver getting his luggage out of the trunk and then opening the back door for him to get out. Sasuke shoved his phone back into his pocket, handed the driver a one hundred dollar bill, muttering that he could keep the change before grabbing his bags and darting to the front door of his apartment.

Once he stepped inside, he dropped everything, kicking the door closed and making way down the hall to the bedroom. There, he was greeted with the sight of Naruto, half-naked and smiling on his bed. "Get my message?" He asked, a seductive tone in his voice.

"Tch." Sasuke took off his suit jacket and threw it to the side, before walking up to the bed and pushing Naruto down on his back. He crawled over the blonde, sitting just above his chest while he began unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto wasted no time going to work to unlatch the buckle on Sasuke's pants and then his zipper. He was more than pleased to see that the male was hard.

His blonde hair was fisted by Sasuke, before he scooted up and pushed himself into Naruto's open, wanton mouth; a shudder going down his spine at the slick warmth. Naruto chuckled as he started to suck fervently, slow and sensual while his tongue lashed over the tip creating an extra stimulus. "Shit." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair tighter. "If I don't wake up tomorrow, its all your fucking fault." He bucked his hips, the head of his erection striking the back of Naruto's throat and making him moan as he hungrily took him all in.

Naruto's hands moved to Sasuke's waist, thumbs massaging his hipbones while he continued to devour the man in his mouth; gagging each time he bucked forward. Saliva and precum messily sliding down the corners of his cheeks as he continued to suck; teeth grating over the top and tongue rubbing along the side to create an extra vibe. He felt Sasuke shiver and took it as an indication that he was close. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hips, and pulled him forward into his mouth more.

"Fuck!" Sasuke shivered, feeling his dick all but hungrily gobbled up by the blonde. Did he really fucking miss him that much?! He moaned, fingers curling into Naruto's hair as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. "Shit, Naruto!" He felt Naruto suck faster, cheeks sinking down to stroke every inch of sensitive skin.

Naruto's blue eyes suddenly fluttered up to look at Sasuke, pleased to see the male lost in his own arousal as his breathing grew heavier. With more coaxing, he was able to bring Sasuke to his limit; his mouth was filled with a bitter and hot, thick liquid to which he swallowed greedily. Sasuke quivered over him, his hand loosening from Naruto's hair. Naruto slowly pulled his mouth off of Sasuke's length, giving it one final suck before licking his lips. "Heh, damn." He chuckled. "You been holding back, Sasuke?"

"Hmph." Sasuke grinned. "You seem like the one who's been holding back." He grabbed one of Naruto's hands and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckle softly. "So, do you still want more?"  
"Not like you need to ask." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke moved from atop Naruto to the edge of the bed. He yanked the blonde's pants down along with his boxers before grasping his erection, squeezing it firmly before giving it a few strokes; an eager, transparent fluid leaked from the tip. "Shit, Sasuke!" Naruto growled. "Fuck me already!"

Sasuke smirked. It was just his own way of teasing Naruto for the text messages earlier, but since he asked so nicely, Sasuke figured he should give him what he'd been wanting since walking through the door. He grabbed hold of Naruto's left hip with one hand, pulling him forward as he slowly pushed his length into his entrance. The tight heat enclosed around him, causing both males to moan at the feeling.

Sasuke leaned down to capture the blonde's mouth in a kiss, his tongue swiping across the smooth skin. "Relax. You're tight as fuck."  
"Mm, can't." He said, returning the kiss. "Been waiting too long." He then jerked his hips, gesturing for Sasuke to move.

Sasuke began thrusting, going slow at first but then gradually increasing the pace. The moans he tore from Naruto were exquisite as the blonde wrapped arms around him, begging for more. So he complied; pounding into the blonde until he hit that spot that sent him reeling. Naruto raked his fingernails against Sasuke's back, growling, moaning as the pleasure racked through him. His erection rubbed between their sweat soaked bodies, dripping with precum, desperately wanting to climax, but at the same time he didn't want it to end.

Naruto suddenly wrapped his legs around Sasuke and then turned over, switching their positions. He pinned Sasuke to the bed, who gave him a confused look, but Naruto simply licked his lips as he leaned back, placing his hands on Sasuke's thighs as he began rolling his hips. Another swear of pleasure sounded from Sasuke's mouth as he placed his hands on Naruto's waist, his head falling back against the pillow.

Naruto's mouth hung open, puffing out heated breaths as he continued to ride against his lover. Back arched as every little sensation was making him quiver and rattle with ecstasy. Sasuke started to massage his thumbs against the inner part of Naruto's abdomen, before grabbing his length and stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts, making him feel even more until it was just too much to bear. A rough moan sounded from Naruto's throat as he came; a sticky, white essence spurting over their stomachs. He moaned when he felt that Sasuke had also cum, and shivered as a warm fluid filled him from the inside.

Nothing but the sounds of panting filled the room as both males worked to reclaim their breath. Naruto slid off of Sasuke and fell to his side, moving to press his lips chastely against the male's cheek before smiling warmly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his face to the blonde, raising a brow. "But today is..." He looked at his watch. It was midnight of the 14th; indeed Valentine's Day. He heard Naruto chuckle, before moving beside him to lay his head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat. All Sasuke could do was grin as he pet fingers through blonde hair. Naruto was definitely an idiot. But, he was _his_ idiot; a painfully sweet one. Kind of like honey.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :)_

Inspired by the song _'Love Like Honey by Pretty Ricky'_.


End file.
